La novia de mi mejor amigo
by StefyEvans
Summary: A Hermione no le gusta nada la novia de Ron y...


**La novia de mi mejor amigo**

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe.

"Es la última vez que leo una historia de amor".- Pensó mientras apagaba la luz de la lámpara de su mesita y se daba la vuelta para dormir. No entendía cómo el resto de chicas podían pasarse la vida leyendo historias cursis de amores casi imposibles. "Eso nunca me pasaría a mí, yo no soy el tipo de chica por la que alguien perdería la cabeza".

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en las historias de amor, pues estaba más que harta de ver cómo compañeros suyos estaban una semana con una y la siguiente, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Sin ir más lejos, Ron ahora estaba saliendo con Lavender Brown, la chica más insulsa de cuantas había conocido y sabía bien que él sólo lo hacía para no darle la razón a Ginny que aseguraba que su hermano jamás encontraría a alguien capaz de quererlo.

¿Por qué Ron no salía con una chica más inteligente, más sencilla…más como ella? "No estás celosa Hermione, simplemente te preocupas por uno de tus mejores amigos", se decía cada vez que los veía entrelazados como dos pulpos, como si el mundo se acabase mañana y tuvieran que dárselo todo en ese instante.

"Cuando ella lo deje será a mí a la que venga a llorarle, pero no voy a estar. Si ha preferido a esa cabeza de chorlito, que se atenga a las consecuencias"; se repetía una y mil veces.

Pero por mucho que intentara engañarse, cuando se apagaban las luces y sentía la fría mano de la soledad junto a ella, empezaba a llorar en silencio. "No estoy celosa, simplemente lo echo de menos"; decía cuando ya no le quedaban lágrimas para seguir llorando.

XxXxXx

Aquella mañana, Hermione bajó a la sala común con unos pendientes nuevos que le había prestado Ginny y que realmente le favorecían. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su cara de pensar en qué podría decirle Ron si se daba cuenta de lo guapa que iba, cuando bajó el último peldaño y ahí estaban los dos, besándose como si estuvieran en celo. Hermione quiso llorar y gritar, pero simplemente se limitó a darles los buenos días y a seguir su camino con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y los puños apretados. Se quitó los pendientes y los guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica: "Me he puesto guapa y no se ha dado cuenta", murmuraba mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

XxXxXx

Llegó la tarde y con ella, la sala común de Gryffindor se llenó de gente que jugaba a los Gobstones, estudiaban o simplemente, charlaban. En la mesa del fondo se encontraba Hermione haciendo sus deberes de Runas Antiguas, cuando Ron se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le pidió que corrigiera su redacción de Pociones.

Que te la corrija _La-La _porque yo no soy la criada de nadie.- Contestó ella muy indignada.

-Oh vamos Hermione, tú eres la mejor en todo…por favor…

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez.

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y estuvieron repasando la redacción hasta que se vació la sala común y todos se marcharon a cenar.

Ron, un consejo: Deja de usar las plumas correctoras de Sortilegios Weasley si no quieres que te empecemos a llamar "Ronnie Watson". Anda, dámela porque creo que no me vas a hacer caso, así que te la tiraré yo…

-¡Ni de broma, esa pluma me costó casi cuatro sickles!

-¡Ronald Weasley dame esa pluma ahora mismo!

Y empezaron a forcejear hasta que Ron le tiró la tinta encima de la camisa a Hermione.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!- Exclamó ella riendo.

- Tú has empezado.

- ¿Ah, sí¡Pues te vas a enterar!

Hermione fue a quitarle la pluma, entonces Ron la cogió de las muñecas y se quedaron muy cerca. Los corazones acelerados, la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas sonrosadas y entonces, simplemente se dejaron llevar y se besaron en los labios, casi ni se rozaron y ella creyó volar, de repente el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y ella y Ron estaban muy lejos de aquel castillo.

Se apartaron avergonzados, ella cogió el pergamino y siguió corrigiendo la redacción de Ron como si nada hubiera pasado. Él hizo lo mismo y no volvieron a mencionar el tema, pero en el fondo se dieron cuenta de que la casi imperceptible línea que separaba su amistad del amor, ya la habían traspasado.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, una chica que lo había visto todo lloraba en silencio: Esa chica era Lavender Brown.


End file.
